


Replacable

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Love & Legends, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angry fic, Civil War Team Iron Man, Civil War ruined Scott and Clint, F/M, Fusion, Gen, Not Steve Friendly, On the Night Shift, Self-Indulgent, Team Cap Realized they effed up, This is what happens when I get bored at work, not team Cap friendly, very guilty pleasure as well, written while really angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: The ex-Avengers sit down to watch a press conference of the New Avengers, which features an archer, a hand to hand combat use, a pair of magic users, a pair of fliers and a person who uses a sword as well as a shield. Figuring this means that Tony misses them, they sit down in amusement.That swiftly changes.





	Replacable

 

 It was while they were watching a battle happen in New York on TV. T’Challa had informed them if they left they would not be welcome back, leaving them to watch from the sidelines.

 Steve- though he felt somewhat bad for doing so- hoped that T’Challa would see the fact that Tony was lost without them in battle, with large losses.

 A large robot figure was menacing a civilian when suddenly arrows punctured it, Clint jerking seeing so. A pale redheaded woman slipped into view, carrying a beautiful bow.

 There wasn’t sound as she spoke to the civilians, but they looked relieved.

 The footage cut to see a short man with bronze skin and blonde hair fighting against another robot, using knives and even a gun.

 Steve felt somewhat approving of watching this happen. He had never felt comfortable with Natasha in close combat, to worried she would get hurt trying to help.

 A person in what looked like medieval armour was fighting alongside the shorter man, using a sword and shield as weapons. The warrior suddenly turned and dropped to one leg, letting the redhead run up to him and use the shield as a launch pad.

 “Shit, is that Grey Warden armour?” asked Sam, wide eyed.

 “What?” asked Steve in confusion.

 “Grey Wardens are a organization that deal with specialized threats.” T’Challa- who had been watching- explained. “I believe Commander Cousland served with them for several years yes, earning the high rank of Warden-Commander.” He smiled. “One of my own countrymen served with Cousland.”

 “Why would an American force allow a Wakanda in?” asked Wanda, sounding bitter.

 “It is a global organization.” Corrected T’Challa. “They recruit from anywhere- spy organizations, armies, random civilians. I believe that there was a Sokovian Warden serving with Cousland as well.”

 Wanda fell silent and they continued to watch.

 The footage cut to a boy and a girl working on something, the girl using guns to keep away enemies while the boy created a… turret? The turret began firing on the robots while the boy and girl took to the sky with the packs on their back.

 “Are those Jetpacks?!” Clint asked, open mouthed. “I thought Alec Ryder refused to let anyone have those, and his kids…”

 “Those are the Ryder Twins.” Natasha voiced suddenly. She sounded annoyed. “Scott Ryder works for Stark Industries as an engineer. Sara is an archeologist who sometimes happens to recover stolen art or other things.”

 Steve couldn’t get a good look but both seemed to be brunette and slim.

 “Regular Indiana Jones, huh?” Clint laughed darkly. The footage moved again to show a pink haired woman fighting back to back with a brunette. Both held staffs in their hands and were using…

 “Is that magic?” asked Scott, sounding shocked. He hadn’t been talking much- not since the debacle with seeing his girlfriend working with Tony a few weeks back. To bitter.

 The pink haired girl used magic that was pretty… pink and glittery from what Steve could tell. The brunette though… she suddenly cast aside her staff and ran at a robot, changing midstep into a giant spider that attacked.

 “Holy shit!” Sam voiced, eyes wide.

 “Altea and Morrigan.” T’Challa said. “Altea I believe also works for Mr. Stark as a media consultant. I am unaware of what Morrigan does but she knows Cousland.”

 “…Is Cousland Riley? I remember her- she worked security for SI. Mostly nights apparently.” Natasha asked, sounding angry. Steve supposed she was angry she hadn’t realized who Cousland was sooner.

 He hoped she was wrong. A woman had no place using her strength like that.

 “You are correct.” T’Challa said. “Her husband is the blonde man- Zevran Arianni. She kept her name when they married, apparently in Ferelden, the Couslands are nobility of sorts. She does work for Stark, as does the redhead- Leliana and her husband.”

 “So they’re all Stark’s lackeys.” Wanda sneered.

 “He misses us.” Mused Steve suddenly. It all made sense.

 He went to people who had powers resembling their own to try and recreate the team. An archer, a spy, a soilders, people who could fly and people who could use magic. Tony missed them.

 When he got back, he would tell Tony all he had to do was say sorry.

 “Obviously. Got a bunch of knock-offs.” Snorted Clint. T’Challa seemed amused as they watched. When it was announced a press conference would be held, they all noted when it would occur to watch.

 It would be interesting to see how much they failed to compare.

-

 The day of the conference, they all sat down- even T’Challa- to watch. Clint had brought popcorn in excitement.

_“Thank you all for coming.” Tony said. “We’re here to introduce the New Avengers and let you talk to them a bit. Some of them will give you dirty looks- looking at you Morri!”_

_“Desist that name or I’ll turn you into a toad.” Snapped the dark haired woman, dressed in rather revealing clothes._

Steve was upset with Tony. How could he let her wear that?

_“Fine, fine. And some will flirt. But all are good people!” Tony said, grinning. “Now, first up is our lovely archer- Leliana, also known as Nightingale!”_

 Clint choked on his popcorn as Natasha gasped, eyes widening. Steve frowned, turning to them.

 “What’s wrong?” he asked, before his attention was drawn back to the screen.

_The redhead walked forward, smiling. She was very pretty, a little disarming as she stood primly behind the podium._

_“Thank you, Mr. Star- I mean Tony.” She smiled at the crowd who chuckled at her. Her accent was a bit strange- French but not to Steve’s ears. “Hello everyone, my name is Leliana Faithson. I am from Orlais, and was a member of their intelligence agency from a young age. As well, those who know the name Nightingale may known me as a spy and spy master.”_

 “Shit, it is her.” Clint said. Natasha was a little pale as she stared.

 “Who is she?” Scott asked.

 “If the Black Widows were well known, she’s a legend. World’s best spy and spymaster.” Clint said, a little in awe. “I’m the world’s greatest marksman, yes- she’s the world’s greatest… greatest archer.”

 “I thought…” Steve began but Clint shook his head.

 “I never miss a shot- she never loses with a bow. I went up against her once. She… she beat me.” Clint said softly. His popcorn was forgotten in his lap. “Got the intel. I shot her, but she got me back. Twice.”

_“While I will not tell you much, most of it is confidential, I will tell you I now work for Stark Industries as a lawyer after I decided to retire, where my dear friends were. I helped Commander Cousland free Ferelden from Loghain-“Steve wrote the name down, feeling confused. What? “And have worked with the agency known as the Inquisition for a period of time while they worked to discover the man who blew up several different churches, palaces and other places. It was discovered it was an enhanced individual known as Corypheus. Thanks to Mr.- Tony.” A little more laughter. “We detained him.”_

 “Shit, why didn’t we know he helped?” Clint hissed. His anger had ignited.

 “When was this happening?” asked Steve, upset. “I hadn’t even heard about any of this!”

 Silence came from all sides. He looked at his friends in confusion.

 “Steve… it was happening two years ago.” Natasha told him.

 “…Why weren’t the Avengers called in?” Steve demanded, feeling angry. Why hadn’t Tony reached out to them? Why hadn’t-

 “Steve, you didn’t notice it when it was on the news? The Thedosian nations are some of the USA’s allies, we were helping as much as we could…” Sam said, looking lost.

 Steve would have replied but a question came form a reporter at the conference.

_“Miss Faithson! If you contacted Mr. Stark, why did you not ask for the Avengers?”_

_“Because we did not wish for Hawkeye or the Black Widow to interfere. We did not trust them or like them.” Leliana said calmly. “The Black Widow is a joke among the intelligence world, especially after her disgraceful performance while pretending to be Tony’s assistant. We all knew she was fake- even the employees knew. We all messed with her while she pretended to be working for Mr. Stark, she was that bad. Hawkeye as well. He is known as an angry, ridiculous, and ego-centric moron among us.” Leliana shrugged. “We did not want them, nor did we wish for Captain America to come and mess up our operations like he did for the Grey Wardens in World War II. Or for them to be as stupid as to dump our information onto the internet.”_

_“Miss Faithson! Why do you believe the dump was stupid?”_

_“Over three hundred non-Hydra SHEILD agents died due to the dump.” Leliana said bluntly. “Tony as well as a few others of our tech department, scanned for as much data as they could to protect them, but the idiots known as Captain America and Black Widow did not call on him to help with the dump. Instead, they acted recklessly and without forethought.”_

 “…Why didn’t you call?” Clint suddenly asked Natasha who opened her mouth but closed it.

 “…Because she didn’t like Stark.” Wanda suddenly said. She was looking at Natasha. “Her thoughts are screaming it.”

 Steve swallowed. He wouldn’t admit it, but that had been part of his reason as well…

 “So you endangered how many lives?” Scott demanded, looking furious. “Because you didn’t like someone?! How… how…” He shook his head in disgust and turned back to the conference.

 Leliana only answered a handful more questions before stepping back. Zevran stepped forward next.

_“Greetings! I am Zevran Arainai.” He said, smirking at the crowd, using what sounded like a Spanish accent. “I am from Antiva and am as well an ex-Antivan Crow.”_

 Antivan Crows…

 Assassins, from what he remembered from a brief from Fury about the presence of a man much like Zevran. Trained from a young age- have a reputation of never failing. Ever.

 Natasha looked like stone as she watched the footage.

_“My lovely wife and I both work for Tony, though she is security while I work media relations. And can I say I am very happy I will no longer have to babysit the Avengers?”_

 Some laughter came from the TV while the ex-Avengers simply watched.

  _“No, truly! Rogers could do it somewhat well, but Romanoff and Manximoff both really deserve the ‘off’ in their names. Both women were awful with the press!” Zevran insisted. “Not to mention the tantrums. If Maximoff was upset, she’d fling magic around and around and oh, it was awful. Never mind the dear Captain,” Zevran said the title with disdain, “claiming she could control her powers. No, everyone saw this and thought she was out of control. We told her this, she would pout and Rogers would tell use she was a child.”_

 “… He has a point.” Scott suddenly voiced. “I mean, we all thought it, hearing the news. She couldn’t control her powers, or herself.” He shrugged, but didn’t look apologetic.

 Wanda looked insulted and opened her mouth but T’Challa spoke up.

 “Agreed. We all wished to know why she was allowed to act as she did. We saw her as a dangerous weapon, perhaps even worse then Dr. Banner.” That shut up the girl.

 Steve however frowned. Wanda was just a kid. They couldn’t say things like this.

 But the conference interrupted him again.

  _“Never mind that the Captain is twenty-seven while she was twenty-five. If she is a child, is he not?” Zevran shrugged, lazily. “Anyway, I have been informed I no longer work on Avenger PR, instead I work with other heroes, like Spider-Man, Daredevil, a few others- which I am also stating we are suing Jonas Jameson for defamation and various other incidents- so I’m happy.”_

_“Mr. Arainai! If you work PR for heroes, why become one yourself?”_

_“Because of my dear wife! She wished to join the hero business and I happily agreed to do so with her!” Zevran turned to smile at a large, broad woman with pale skin that was covered in angry burn scars. She looked a little amused at him, her dark hair shaved, showing the scars also were past her hairline. “Is she not gorgeous!”_

 Steve frowned, looking at the two. They were odd. Short and slim man paired with a tall and broad woman. Maybe it was just an old fashion thing, but he felt that the man had to be taller then the woman in a relationship.

_“We’ve been together even since I was contracted to kill her, but instead she beat me and I joined her cause.” Said Zevran casually. “We defeated Loghain and now are happily married.”_

_“How many children do you have? Or do you have any?”_

_“Ah yes, me and my lovely wife have five children, all adopted. Our eldest is currently in the military while our youngest is going to college, which is why we both joined. Otherwise I would not have.” He smiled happily but refused to show pictures, explaining that their children preferred to be out of the spot light._

_He soon bowed out, leaving the two Ryders to approach the podium._

_“I’m Sara Ryder, and this is Scott.” The girl said. “We’re speaking together because I’m only part time. I’m often on digs for my job so I might not be able to respond to things right away.”_

_“We’re the children of Alec Ryder- developer of the jump jets and developer of the SAM Medical VI.” Scott explained. “Currently I work for Stark Industries as an engineer while Sara is an archeologist.”_

_“Why does Miss Ryder keep her day job? The former Avengers didn’t, instead they were full time for the good of us.” A reporter called out._

 Steve hid his smile, but felt important, knowing that someone was on his side.

  _“They were committing credit card fraud and financial abuse.” Responded Sara flatly. “I believe Leliana has more information, but I know that they are looking into the fact various stores allowed them to use credit cards Tony Stark had on file to buy things- without his permission. They used Tony Stark’s funds for all of their expenses without a second thought to what they were doing. The contract for the Avengers stated living expenses and weapons. Given Tony owned the compound he also provided utilities I suppose.”_

 “…Please tell me she’s lying and you guys didn’t commit these things.” Asked Scott, sounding flat.

 “We deserved it.” Sneer Wanda. “It’s all blood-“

 “No it isn’t.” Scott snapped. “He hasn’t developed a weapon in years, instead he’s been known as a technological giant. And you all stole from him, using his money illegally. His money, money he wanted to use to help people, to do better… It’s…” Scott shook his head, before turning to T’Challa. “May I speak with you afterwards your Highness?” The king agreed as Steve found his attention turning back to the conference.

_“They spent his money without thought. Tony was actually unaware of this. He does have money- enough he didn’t fully notice- but after Altea’s fiancé found the information?” Sara shrugged, smirking. “I have no interest in being a freeloader. I work, I love my job. If I could get a decent salary as a hero I still would want to be an archeologist. I just also have skills that can be used for heroing. So I will, just not all the time.” She shrugged, still smirking._

_“Same. We all keep our jobs- though we are lucky our boss is Tony Stark. We will not have him pay for everything. That is taking advantage of him.” Scott shrugged. “Sometimes we have movie nights and he pays for pizza but just as often we managed to pay before him. We are not freeloaders.”_

 Steve lost himself in thought for a few minutes, trying to think if what they were saying was true. It couldn’t be… right? They…

 Unbidden, using Tony’s card came to mind- how many times he did without thought, with the casual arrogance of being owed it.

 A sickly feeling rested in his gut as Sam spoke up.

 “Both are ex-military.” He said, staring at them. Steve hadn’t even heard that. “Both higher placed then Sargent when they left. Both use jet packs and can use tech to fight. Leliana apparently is a better spy and archer. Zevran is an assassin with major skill who has a family he balances with work extremely well.” He swallowed. “We’ve been replaced.”

 “What- no we’re not-“Clint began but stopped.

 They had been. Clint, Natasha, Sam… all replaced. So… so easily.

 “We haven’t.” Wanda snapped. “I doubt he can find replacements for Steve and I-“

 “Didn’t you see that woman turn into a bear? Or the other one tossing fireballs?” Scott asked, just as said women walked up to the podium.

_“My name is Altea Bellerose.” Said the pink haired one, smiling sweetly._

_“Morrigan.” Offered the other, looking bored. “Like Sara I am only part time. I have a young son who requires my attentions and teaching less he accidently turns himself into a bear again and nearly has animal control called on him.”_

_“Do you work for Stark?” a reporter called out to them all. It had been a pattern after all- most of the others working for Tony._

_“Yes!” Altea said in a chirpy voice. “I work in media, while my fiancé works in finance. Tony actually found us after she fell through a portal into my dimension.” That sparked more questions from everyone. “We thought she was a cruel sorceress known as the Witch Queen I had helped recently defeat. However we instead discovered she was a vessel for the Witch Queen to be reborn. In a battle, we accidently fell back into this world where Lord Tony found us. He helped us find a way back and a way to defeat the Witch Queen once and for all.”_

_“Why are you still here?”_

_“Because Alexandria- my fiancé- and I love this world and like Lord Tony. He’s been very kind and even helped us stabilize a portal to my home world so we could visit often. I was thrilled when Lady Riley asked us to help form a new team.” She smiled brightly as that kicked off more questions but Morrigan spoke, silencing them._

_“I as well work for SI. I work in legal.” She looked annoyed saying that as Leliana beamed behind her. “I’ve been trained for several years by a very powerful witch- in fact my entire life I’ve been trained.”_

_“What can you do?”_

_“Shapeshift, cast fire, move things, use shielding that we’ve tested. It’s enough to hold back a bomb.”_

 There was no way that was at all not a jab at them. Wanda, who was looking angry, turned to T’Challa.

 “She can. The UN tested it, and she can.” He said blandly. Wanda went pale.

_“My son is much the same, insisting on training with us as well. He quite likes Vision.” Morrigan’s smile was fond as she spoke._

 Wanda just looked worse.

 ‘I can’t be replaced.’ Steve thought, staring at the TV. ‘The others can, sure. But there’s only two super solders. And we’re both here. And soon, Bucky would be okay and we can be a team again. We can…’

_“Commander Riley Cousland!” the tall woman stepped forward and smiled, her scars pulling slightly._

_“Pleasure to meet you.” She told the crowd, her voice smooth._

_“I’ll give you bare basics before you lot ask questions.” Cousland continued.  “My name is Riley Cousland, I work at Stark Industries as a security guard. I’m currently married to a fellow New Avenger.” She turned to wave at a slight man with bronze skin and blonde hair. “His name is Zevran Arainai- no I did not take his name. I’m as well a ex-Grey Warden, a global black ops team.”_

_“What is a Grey Warden?”_

_“Grey Wardens are actually an organization going back around a few thousand years- give or take.” Riley explained. “It started when someone got a hold of some kind of magical object and created a plague. A group discovered a way to become immune to the plague and dedicated their lives to stopping the man who was unleashing it. After doing so, they stayed together to look out for other magical incidents or mystical things.”_

_“So you’re immune to magic?” another reporter asked._

_“No, I’m immune to most diseases, can heal fast, am generally faster and stronger then most humans and look pretty young.” She laughed, smiling._

_“Sounds like Captain America.” Joked the reporter. Laughter echoed a little._

_“Actually, yes.” Cousland agreed._

Steve froze.

_“Erksine stole the formula from the Grey Wardens. He claimed it was his own, but really it was ours. There was discussion about bringing in Rogers to the Wardens but he began fighting Hydra himself so we typically ignored him honestly.” Cousland shrugged._

_“So you’re saying there is an entire group of super solider out there?” The reporter asked._

_“Yes.”_

 “She’s not lying.” Natasha said suddenly. Steve, who had been feeling his head roar, swallowed. He’d already known. It was her eyes, steady and sure.

_“And they haven’t shared this serum?”_

_“It’s patented in several different countries.” Cousland replied. “Not only that, but we are a global organization. I was recruited from the American army I admit, but I know Russian, Thedosian, German, Sokovian, African and so many other Wardens. If we gave the serum to one country, all would get it.” She then grinned. “It’s been refined to. Unlike the difficulties of the past, in which the serum impaired the thought process of the recipient, in the 50s we discovered a way to fix that.”_

_“Impaired thought processes?” another reporter asked._

_“Typically it made the user incapable of seeing they were wrong. No matter what, they were always right.” Cousland shrugged. “there were other difficulties. Such as reduced fertility, a death date of thirty years- it’s been extended to forty- and other stuff.” She waved a hand._

 The entire team looked at Steve and he… he…

 He couldn’t think.

 He couldn’t breathe.

 He… he was…

  _“You seem to have replaced the entire team. Why has Stark not suffered the same fate?” asked someone._

_“Because Tony Stark is unreplaceable.” Said Cousland. “Can you find me another genius with how many degrees, who built the suit in a cave with only scraps? Who miniaturized a reactor?”_

_“Anyone can fly the suit!” someone else shouted._

  _“Can they also remember how much the suit weighs? Can they remember how much power goes to the arms? Can they calculate how much a steel bar or a grate could weigh?” Cousland raised an eyebrow. “Tony Stark can. He can do all of that in a second. If there had never been a Tony Stark, New York would be gone. If there had never been Tony Stark, how far would we be in technology?” She leaned forward._

_“I can tell you exactly what would have happened without Steve Rogers. The Grey Wardens hate him for good reason: he completely screwed up our plans. We knew what Hydra was planning. We knew where they were but he rushed in without a thought. The Grey Wardens could have ended Hydra there- killed Zola. That was the plan. But thanks to the Great Captain America? We couldn’t.” Cousland leaned back._

 Steve didn’t hear another thing.

 He was just as insignificant as he was when he was younger. There were others like him, who had been working towards defeating Hydra.

 He… he was replaceable.

**Author's Note:**

> I officially regret nothing. 
> 
> So, no Marvel Characters because when I came up with this idea, it started with: well, what would happen if Steve met the Warden? 
> 
> I felt he would probably identify with the Warden a fair bit, but would be shocked when the Warden wouldn’t agree with anything he said. Or thats how my Wardens would be. (Riley mostly) Still might write it really…
> 
> But then I read this thing about how none of the Avengers realize how replaceable they are compared to Tony. Spies, assassins, magic (given Strange) and a flier? All replaceable. You could argue for Captain America being unreplaceable, but I felt he could be after his first movie. All he really has is enhanced body/skills (in MCU anyway).
> 
> So, I decided to replace them- using characters from other games for fun. Most come from Dragon Age, while Scott and Sara come from Mass effect and Altea comes from Love & Legends- a Voltage Lovestruck game. I wanted to be able to ‘replace’ Thor for fun, and thought using an other dimension character would work. Given I’d just finished her season two, I went for her.
> 
> I also decided to be really mean and say that Grey Wardens are also super soldiers. Given they do have to drink darkspawn blood in the game, I wanted to do something similar with them. After first, it was just going to be something to enhance certain traits but then I was like ‘you know what? Let’s make Steve really replaceable.’ And here we are.
> 
> Now about the woman stuff: Most of the women Steve works/worked with weren’t in the thick of battle. Natasha is actually an outlier here in that she goes hand to hand. Wanda, Peggy, Sharon? All weren’t directly engaged in combat.
> 
> So with Riley, I kind of was mean and decided he wouldn’t like the idea of a woman being able to fight like that. Even Natasha used dexterity and skill. Riley uses brute force and skill. 
> 
> Also- I think if Scott got enough evidence things weren’t what he thought, he’d back away. I mean, I don’t understand why everyone says he’s an idiot. I saw a smart guy in his movie. Sure, he is an offender, but he isn’t an idiot. He’s an engineer who tries his best, and I think that’s important.  
> So, here he isn’t an idiot. Sure, ran into help Captain America but he didn’t know the whole story.
> 
> Also, I think someone who experienced financial trouble in his life would find their actions towards Tony and his money really offensive and wrong. So I added it in.
> 
> Only wish Clint was as fixable. I love Comic Clint. 
> 
> I may write more in this verse because I have lots of ideas, but I don’t know.


End file.
